1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulation control system, a radio communication terminal unit, a regulation control method, and a radio communication terminal control method and in particular to a regulation control system for regulating communication in radio communication, a radio communication terminal unit for use in the system, a regulation control method and a radio communication terminal control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, one method of regulation control in radio communication has been a grouping. In this grouping method, radio communication terminals are grouped in advance or by means of a unique identifier, and a base station or an access system provides the groups at a constant time interval with information indicating which group is currently regulated for each regulated group to accomplish the regulation. In the grouping method, the contents are determined in advance during system establishment and cannot be changed after commencement of the system operation.
This type of conventional transmission regulating mode includes, for example, “transmission regulating mode” disclosed in Patent Document 1 and “regulating mode for each radio base station” disclosed in Patent Document 2. Moreover, in the case of a digital cellular phone, there is the “transmission regulating mode” disclosed in Patent Document 3 as one technique for determining regulation by means of a random number without using the grouping.
Moreover, as a transmission regulation using a random number, there are techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 4 and 5. In the case of Patent Document 4, to stepwise change the level of transmission regulation depending on the level of a load, a random number is generated and the result of comparison of the obtained random number with a regulated number-of-call ratio is relied upon to accomplish the regulation. Moreover, the random number to be generated is limited between “0” and “100” to match a percentage number representing the regulated number-of-call ratio. In the case of Patent Document 5, increase of a load in a communication network is restrained by controlling the connection to a specified connection destination in accordance with the result of comparison of a generated random number with a threshold value.
[Patent Document 1] JP05-336038A
[Patent Document 2] JP04-351023A
[Patent Document 3] JP09-139975A
[Patent Document 4] JP09-064877A
[Patent Document 5] JP2002-281152A